dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON II: John Wick vs Wei
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! John Wick is on another mission, to hunt down a muscular badass named Wei, and assassinate him. Not as easy as it sounds, as Wei's muscular body can overwhelm Wick. Which badass gangster will come out on top? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning Wei was wandering around the streets of Bangkok as he ate quite a bit of beef. For once, he thought all was quiet on the East coast... BANG! Then screams were heard as a man in black approached Wei, Glock in hand. Wei: Who the shit are you, Wussyass motherviper?! John Wick: John Wick. And you are the criminal I'm after... Wei. Wei was angered to the bone. As he flexed his muscles, veins popped and bled. Wei: YOU LITTLE SHIT! I will pulverize you for this! I will beat your corpse up until it is NOTHING!!! And after that, I'll still beat it up! John Wick: Good luck then. John pulled out his Kel-Tec KSG as the fight began... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' As Wick pulled the trigger, he spread fired at Wei, forcing him to block. Wei ran around the spread fire as the muscular assassin punched Wick in the Back. Wick pulled out his Glock and fired away. As the clip emptied, He found that Wei easily grazed the entire clip with his Abs, and the rounds dropped as a result... Wei: HEH! You think you can beat me with mere guns?! That pea shooter does didly twat! Wick reloaded his Kel-Tec as Wei was talking. As he aimed it... John Wick: Don't be so arrogant. Wei: Don't be so fucking weak! John Wick pulled the trigger, and a hailfire occurred... Wei backed up as far as he could, only to have his left hand disabled... But, Wei's muscles still persisted, as he entered a mode of sheer power. Wick was already done reloading his Kel-Tec, and he fired, only to find his shots aren't affecting him as much. He then pulled out his IMI Desert Eagle for piercing damage. Wei simply punched Wick, sending him flying. Now the muscle bound monster had the edge... Wick fired his IMI, only to find that Wei was dodging the shells bullettime style. Wick then fired his Kel-Tec, only for Wei to tank the assault with his bicep, grazing the entire attack. But his shoulder did the damage to break Wick's arm. He was now stuck with his bad arm. Wick now only had one chance, use a RPG with one arm or die, as Wei was about to use Renshin Kankyo... With near endless power in his Arsenal, Wei pulled out a fist so fierce, Wick pulled the trigger of his RPG... All was quiet by that point... Both bodies were on the ground, gushing blood, John Wick's face had broken skull fragments, whereas Wei exploded at the abdomen... Then both struggled to their feet but one was unable to continue fighting... Despite the better condition, John Wick fell to his death... Wei simply limped his way out of the area, looking for Marylin Sue... As for someone else... Adler: IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT, IDIOTIC CREATURES?! That was when a Window broke, and whatever approached Adler, slashed him in the air, 3 times. Adler: What the BLOODLY HELL do you want?! Eldio: They call me the Insane Raptor back at the Lab... YOU MAY CALL ME ELDIO. つづく (To be continued)... DBX! Boomstick: NOT KEANU REAVES TOO!! THE WINNER IS... WEI! John Wick is from JOHN WICK, owned by SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT. Wei is from AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF, owned by SUBTLE STYLE. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:BMHKain